Trouble in Seattle
by icarlyfan812
Summary: An injured Missy is back in town. Valerie and Sasha also return to Seattle. What will happen to Carly and Sam? What about Freddie and Spencer? Can the iCarly gang handle all this? Find out in...Trouble in Seattle.


Sam Puckett was gazing out the window of her 8th period classroom. "God," she thought. "One more class and I'll be soooooo out of here!" She had a date set up with her boyfriend, Pete. Pete and Sam had gotten back together at the beginning on their senior year, three months ago.

Her life was good right now: she had a boyfriend who loved her, great friends, her mom wasn't freaking out on her all the time, and she actually managed not to fail biology class. She was so happy.

So she sat in her miserable class waiting for 3:30 to roll around. She didn't know something very sinister was, at that very moment, being shoved into an ambulance...

Somewhere in Seattle, in the back of an ambulance that was heading for Seattle Hospital, was Sam Puckett's worst nightmare. A blast from the horrible past. The very same person who had almost tore Carly and Sam apart...Missy Robinson.

Yes, she was back indeed. Back from her cruise, back to Seattle. Back to finally win Carly back. Back, like she had said she would be someday.

But all was not well in Missy's home in Seattle. She had been in a lot of trouble at her school, Seattle High, and her parents were getting a divorce. She was walking home from school, when a person in a passing car had pulled out a gun and shot her.

So, sitting in the back of an ambulance, Missy's parents made a call. They made a call to Carly Shay.

3:30 was finally here. Sam rushed out of her classroom, and towards her locker. There she found her very best friend in the whole world, Carly, sitting in tears at her locker. Sam slowed.

"Carls?," she asked, her voice shaking. "What's wrong?" Carly looked up at her.

"Missy's back. She's been shot. She's in the hospital. I have to go see her."

The words Carly was saying were barely audible to Sam. She knew the danger Missy posed to her. How could Carly EVER want to see her after what she did to them? Sam swayed violently on her feet. Then, with no warning, she dropped to the floor.

The last thing that she could hear, before everything she knew went pitch black was Carly's voice screaming out "Sam!"

Then the world went silent.

Freddie had no idea what was going on. He had checked out early that day. So he didn't think much about it when Carly called him. She called him all the time, it was no big deal.

But this time was very different, he could hear it in Carly's voice. She had been crying, crying very much. He even shed a few tears when Carly explained about Missy and Sam. He rushed over to the hospital to visit Sam. He couldn't just NOT go see his best friend when she was ill. What kind of person would that make him?

So he went to the hospital and he sat with Carly and Spencer while they leaned over Sam. They didn't think much was wrong with her. Just a few scrapes from the fall. Nothing to serious or life-threatening. They thought that Sam would be released the next day.

After a while, Carly went to visit Missy. So it was just Spencer and Freddie all alone. The awkwardness was so thick, you could see it. After a few minutes like that, Freddie got up.

"I think I'm going to go get something to eat. OK?" Spencer only nodded. Freddie knew that Spencer thought of Sam as his own little sister. After all, Carly and Sam had known each other for so long, it was only natural that Spencer would kinda adopt Sam as his own family.

So Freddie walked slowly down the halls of the Seattle Hospital. He didn't even know if the hospital had a cafeteria. He just decided that the best place to look was on the ground floor. He walked to the elevator and got in.

There was only one other person in the elevator. She looked oddly familiar, only she had red hair. She turned to him and smiled, but her smile soon turned to a confused look.

"Freddie?" He did know her after all! It was...

"VALERIE!"

"Oh my God! It is you," she said, her expression quite happy. "Listen, I am really sorry about what happened between me and you. I shouldn't have used you to gain success. Would you, could you, forgive me?" She looked at him, her eyes sincere and pleading. Freddie couldn't say no to her.

"So," he asked awkwardly. "What are you here for?"

"A friend of my parents. She's kinda famous. I think you would know her very well. Want to go visit her?"

They realized that they were on the first floor now, and Freddie almost stepped out. But then he stopped.

"Sure," he said.

He didn't really know what to expect as he walked into the room labeled Striker. But as soon as he saw her, he ran off to find Spencer.

"Spencer!"

Freddie burst into the room, very out of breath.

"Spencer, you have to come see this. NOW!" Something in Freddie's voice told Spencer it really was urgent. He ran after Freddie.

"What...is...it," he asked as he ran.

"You'll see," was Freddie's grand reply.

So they finally ran into the room, where the finally conscious girl was sitting up.

"Hello Spencer. You know, you never did call me," said Sasha Striker.

**So...Missy's back, Valerie's back, Sasha's back. Lot of reunions for one chapter right! (:**

**So, Read AND Review. Tell me what you think! **

**I really do hope you enjoyed this, my mom was yelling at me the whole time I was writing. **


End file.
